


Colour Palette

by ProbablyJozo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, One Shot Collection, Use of colours as characters, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProbablyJozo/pseuds/ProbablyJozo
Summary: Vent one-shots, except all the characters are replaced with colours.A completely random one-shot collection.





	1. On the Topic of Falling in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is just vent work which is shorter than what I usually write.
> 
> The first chapter is also posted in Emotion Pills, in case you recognise it.

“I think I’m in love with him.”

The words are quiet, rushed, like a small stream that just burst past a dam, and Purple glances up in surprise. As they expected, Blue isn’t looking at them, instead staring intently at the cracks in the wall at the edge of her bed, her hands fidgeting where they lay on her lap. For a breath, nothing is said.

What are they supposed to say?

“...Alright,” Purple says awkwardly, shifting from their slouched position against their pillows. They aren’t surprised, per se—everyone had known of the unspoken thing between Blue and Green for a while now—but to hear one of them actually admit to it is something else altogether. Having never been one to deal with problems, Purple finds themself at a loss for what to do. “That...okay.”

“I know that’s not a shocker,” Blue states. “You all called it ages ago. But I just...needed to tell someone, I guess. Out loud.”

“Why me?” Purple can’t help but ask.

“I trust you,” Blue says simply. “And you’re good at coming to, uh, realistic conclusions as to how to handle things. Most of the others would probably tell me to just ask him out.”

Purple resists the urge to say “Why don’t you?” and sighs instead. “I’m not good at dealing with feelings, though. You know I’ve never been in a relationship—I wouldn’t know how to handle it.”

“I still wanna hear what you have to say, though.”

“What do you want me to tell you? What can I tell you, anyway—”

“Have you ever been in love?”

Her question catches Purple off-guard and their voice dies in their throat. The answer is as obvious as the sun in the sky and they know this—for all of their babble about not being good with emotions, this is something they managed to come to terms with long ago. It’s just a matter of saying it out loud.

“...I fell in love once.”

This catches Blue’s attention, and she finally looks at them.

“I didn’t recognise it at first for what it was, but it definitely happened.”

“Who?” Blue asks, only because she can’t help herself.

“You could probably figure it out,” Purple replies. It takes a second but Blue manages to think of one person who it could have been—but that seemed so much like a thing of the past, like it didn’t matter anymore. Had she presumed wrong?

“It was- It was just curiosity at first, y’know?” Purple continues. “A little bit of exploration, attraction to a stranger, that sort of thing. But then at some point, he- it became so much bigger, and then suddenly I noticed him everywhere, physically and in my mind, and I’d strain to listen to his every word, even though I’m not good at listening, and I smiled when he smiled because that’s the kind of control it had over me.”

“Do you know when it started?” Blue asks.

There’s a pause, then, “We were sitting in a field, I was eating chips and he was making daisy chains and one of our friends was struggling to push a bike up a hill, and it just kinda...hit me? It had probably been brewing for ages beforehand, though, knowing me…”

Blue nods, pensive. “What happened next?”

“A whole bunch’a shit, that’s what.” Purple lets out a breath, and now it’s their turn to study the wall. “I just wanted him to be happy, y’know, and if he found that in someone else, then who was I to stop him? It hurt but...as long as he was happy, I was happy.” Blue watches as they cross their arms tight over their chest, subconscious and protective. “But then something kicked off, a whole load of shit went down, and I wasn’t even directly part of it so it never should have affected me but he was mixed right in there, so...after that, I told myself that I needed to move on, that I needed to stop paying so much attention to him, but…”

“But you couldn’t,” Blue breathed, something like fear and understanding sneaking around her chest. “Because you’d…”

Pulling their knees to their chest, Purple sighs. “You never fall out of love, you know,” they say, one hand rubbing half-heartedly across their eyes. “Not really, anyway. You can try to force it, and maybe for a second you’ll succeed, but...that person will never mean the same to you again. Ever.”

“So what you’re saying is, I’m screwed,” Blue states, which finally causes Purple to look over at her again. Their eyes hold a faint hint of shock, and Blue can see the cogs turning in their mind.

“...No, not really,” they settle on saying. “Sure, it hurts, but...everything that happens along the way is worth it, I think. The smiles, the laughs, just having the emotions.” Slowly, Purple uncurls themself, some of the light returning to their eyes. “Every time I fell into a slump, all it took was for him to laugh and suddenly I didn’t feel so bad anymore. Maybe it’s bad to depend on someone like that...but it certainly helps.”

“I mean, sometimes he just pisses me off…” Blue trails off, and Purple lets out a soft chuckle because they know she doesn’t mean it, not when she’s talking about Green.

“I think you’ll be fine,” Purple states.

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Even though it might hurt?”

“...I mean, it’s always gonna hurt eventually, isn’t it?” Purple says, the soft smile on their face bittersweet. “May as well make the most of the high whilst you’re on it.”

Blue smiles back. “...You’re really good with words, you know.”

“Whatever you say.”


	2. Quiet Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red is bouncy and present and louder than they realise.
> 
> Except for the days when they aren’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short compared to the last one.

Some days, Red says nothing at all.

It always catches Orange off guard, because usually Red is smiling and laughing and talking louder than they realise. They may never be at the forefront of the group, but they’re always there, and they don’t let anyone forget that.

So when there are days that they just shut up, Orange immediately knows something is wrong.

It’s most obvious during the times when everything is loud, everyone is making fun of each other and just enjoying the world for a bit; Red, on the other hand, just sits there, sometimes snacking slowly on their lunch but mostly not partaking in conversation, or even looking at any of the others. Nobody really seems to notice—or if they do, they don’t do anything about it—and Red is left looking troubled and just plain lonely.

They never say anything about those days, though. Orange asked once, one of the first times these quiet days had happened, but Red had just pulled on a weak smile (verging on a grimace) and told her they’d be fine, and “don’t worry,” even though the light that usually danced in their eyes had dimmed. It was clear they weren’t going to talk—although whether that was because they didn’t want to or felt like they couldn’t, Orange didn’t know—so the matter was dropped, but the concern still lingers in the back of her mind.

When another one of those quiet days rolls over, Orange decides to reach over and place a gentle hand on Red’s shoulder. It’s not much—and she feels like she should be trying to do much more—but then Red exhales and leans into the touch, relaxing slightly. Slightly surprised, Orange keeps her hand there, rubbing Red’s shoulder in what she hopes is a comforting pattern as she continues her conversation with someone else. Red may still not be talking, but every time Orange looks over she’s glad to see that they don’t look so troubled anymore.

Maybe they don’t have that familiar light back in their eyes yet, but there’s a ghost of a smile on their face, and ever so slowly Orange is figuring out the best way to help.

What she doesn’t know is just how much Red appreciates the effort.


End file.
